Too Many Questions
by Tocxica The Mutant Dust Bunny
Summary: Why is Tesla so interested in this weird girl? Why is Tocxy ignoring 'Sleepers? Why aren't there more Nikola/OC's? Why hasn't this summary stopped?
1. Is there another chapter?

Flav: So, it's been a hella long time since I posted…anything! So, I hope you are slightly amused by this random thought that popped into my head this morning around 3.

* * *

"I've chosen some reading material for you that I think will be very informative."

Dr. Janet Gobel smiled across her desk as her patient slid the large volumes of text into her messenger bag. Said patient was one Miss Abigail Skerrit, a rather odd girl of 24 years who'd seen a long list of psychiatrists since the age of 12 and now lived in an apartment directly above an occult shop for $650 a month. Miss Abigail was roughly 5'5", with chestnut brown hair that fell to her shoulder blades and ever questioning blue eyes. In the years that Dr. Gobel had met with this young woman she had never seen her wearing anything but jeans and handkerchief blouses. Today, however, her client was dressed in a wispy floral print dress that floated down to her calves in a very elegantly romantic way. That, along with the fact that Miss Skerrit's hair was pulled down from the high ponytail and tightly curled buns that it was usually trapped in, and was in fact curling softly around her face and down her back made Dr. Gobel's smile widen.

"What is the special occasion Abigail? You look very nice today."

Abigail smiled slightly and smoothed the dress down.

"Thank you, Dr. Gobel. I took your advice and joined one of those internet dating communities, and have a date lined up for 8 tonight. I figured I'd wear it around a bit today so that I can get used to it. The heels are really a bit too high though."

"I'm very proud of you Abigail for stepping outside of your comfort zone and taking a risk. Just try to not be…"Dr. Gobel searched for the right word.

"Overbearing? Pushy? A know-it-all?" Abigail offered.

"…in any case, good luck."

The rest of the session went as they always did. Gobel would ask questions about her childhood; Abigail would avoid the questions. Dr. Janet would ask if she enjoyed a recent holiday; Abigail would bring up how people don't understand the reason they celebrated said holiday. Janet would begin to get frustrated; Abigail would seem to enjoy upsetting her. By the time their session was over at 5, Dr. Janet Gobel was on the verge of snapping the pen she'd been taking notes with.

"It is to celebrate the death of Christ."

"I'm sorry Doctor; I just don't understand what a rabbit that hides painted eggs has to do with the death of the son of God. It would make more sense if they simply kept it as the spring equinox. It makes perfect sense when you think about it as a celebration in hopes of securing fertility for the following year."

Sighing, Doctor Janet rubbed her temples and smirked.

"It's the way some people choose to believe. It's their choice and you should respect it instead of questioning everything about it. Now, the next time we meet I want you to tell me how your date went."

"It still doesn't make sense, but alright Doc I'll see you next week."

Shouldering her bag, Abigail waved goodbye to the shrink who always seemed a bit too relieved that she was leaving and hurried down the street to catch her bus for home.

* * *

It was about 5:50 when Abigail stepped down from the bus two blocks from where she called home. She would have just enough time to feed her cat Samuel, sort her mail, and freshen up the makeup that the owner from downstairs had applied to her face before catching the 7:20 bus to where she would be meeting her date. Smiling, she raised her arms above her head and inhaled deeply the smell of the deli where she would usually stop to pick up something for dinner. Not tonight though. No, tonight she would be eating across the table from an attractive man (if his picture was any indication) on her first date in two years. As she rounded the corner to her street she saw an old man stumble out from the alleyway in a panic before being grabbed by back of his collar and yanked back into the growing darkness of the alley. Rushing forward Abigail began to yell for whomever the assailant was to stop immediately while attempting to run and remove her heel all at the same time. When she rushed headlong into the alley, heel raised as threateningly as she could manage in one hand and her cell phone pressed to her ear waiting for the emergency operator to pick up in the other she was met with silence. Whoever the assailant was, he was gone and the man, who smelled strongly of alcohol and cheap cigars, was bleeding heavily on the dirty cement.

* * *

It was 10 before she was dropped off in front of the occult store 'Dust' by the police officer with the receding hairline. She had been detained at the police station for questioning for nearly three hours, had missed her date, and had fought the urge to ask the police officer to pull through the drive through a McDonald's. Mounting the metal stairs that led up to her apartment, Abigail frowned as her stomach growled and preceded to unlock the several locks on her door. After slinging her bag onto the hook beside the door, Abigail was greeted by the unmistakably irritated meow of Samuel as he sat perched on the back of her couch glaring up at the young girl.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I wasn't here on time, that's what I get for being a good citizen."

After feeding the pushy feline and ordering take-out from the 24-hour Chinese/Latin restaurant, the girl jumped in the shower to wash away 'the stench of failure'.

Sitting down to a meal of sesame chicken and churros, Abigail began sorting through her mail. It was mostly bills and junk mail, with one surprising package from her mother containing a cross and a letter about how much she had missed at the annual family Easter Gathering. Tossing the cross on top of the pile of letters, she switched on the television and watched the history channel's Modern Marvel's until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"You ruined my dinner."

The voice was soft and quiet. Abigail rolled to her side and covered her head muttering something along the lines of 'it was 30% off and in hardback I had to buy it'.

"It's very rude to ignore someone when they're speaking to you."

The breath was against her cheek now, warm and smelling faintly of wine. Knitting her eyebrows Abigail tried to remember when her roommate had started to drink wine. Then she remembered she didn't have a roommate. Her eyes shot open at this and she in turn jumped up from her warm spot on the couch and blinked hard in the darkness trying to see. And see she did. There, in front of her, holding her cat in his arms was a lanky intruder in a suit. Questions such as why an intruder would be wearing a suit, smelling like wine, and holding her cat ran through her head before she finally settled on a cliché question that just had to be asked.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Finally! Do you know that I think hibernating bears are lighter sleepers than you? My name is Nikola Tesla, and as I was saying, you interrupted my dinner, so maybe a bit of revenge."

Knitting her eyebrows again, Abigail looked at the man in front of her, she hadn't expected him to give his real name but who'd be rattle off something as ridiculous as the early 20th century inventor?

"Nikola Tesla, oh really? You burglars are starting to get really creative. So how exactly do you plan on getting revenge?"

The man's eyebrows lowered into a frustrated position and his nails began to lengthen.

"Well, I was planning on making you my meal instead."

Abigail blinked hard at the man as his eyes became black and his teeth became shining needles in his mouth. The disbelief and fear in her face made him smile slightly until she opened her mouth, yet again.

"What is wrong with your teeth?"

"I'm a vampire, nothing's wrong with them!"

"Vampires don't exist."

"I'm standing right here."

He let her cat jump from his arms and go to curl up on the still warm spot where her head had been.

"You must be a figment of my imagination then, I knew better than to eat churros before bed."

"I'm not a figment, I'm a vampire!"

"My mom warned me that living above an occult shop would start to effect my imagination."

Growling, the man who called himself Tesla, rushed forward and grabbed the girl's jaw in his long-nailed hand.

"Do I look like a figment now?"

The next second a cross was inches from his face and the girl holding it was watching his reaction curiously. Scoffing Tesla dropped her and placed his hands on his hips in an affronted manner.

"I thought that even humans had begun to disbelieve that a cross was effective against vampires."

Without warning he lunged at the girl only to have the hard wooden cross used to slap him in the face. Reaching up to his cheek, Tesla glared at the girl in an officially surly mood.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to hit that hard."

Looking genuinely worried, the girl stretched out her hand to give assistance before realizing what she was doing.

"I mean, haha, maybe you'll think twice next time!"

"What is wrong with you? You can't just go around abusing people with heavy pieces of wood!"

"You're the one that broke in and tried to assault me!"

"I'm a vampire, it's what I do!"

"Well maybe you should have knocked."

Nikola's mouth gapped open, he was arguing about manners with a girl he'd been intent on killing moments ago. Pointing at his face he grinned, exposing his sharp pointed teeth.

"Vampire! I don't need to knock."

The next moment he had an accusing finger shoved at his face.

"Figment! Still need to knock."

"I'm not a figment of your imagination! If I was, you'd be insane!"

Letting her hand drop, Abigail thought this over for a moment then sighed and looked at the time.

"I'm not supposed to talk to figments of my imagination and I have to work in the morning. So I'm going to bed."

At this she turned off the television which extinguished the only light that they had.

"I don't know if figments sleep but if you do, you're welcome to the couch, and there's left over Chinese in the fridge, if you eat my churro though, I'll find a way to kill a figment."

Nikola watched in shock as the girl waved goodnight and tucked her cat under her arm before wandering off to her room, muttering about uppity figments.

"There's something seriously wrong with that girl."

Going to rummage in the kitchen, Nikola questioned why he was still there and she was still alive.

"She owes me an apology for interrupting my dinner; I'll leave as soon as I get one."

Nodding to himself Nikola wandered into the living room again with his food and plopped down on the couch. As he flipped through the channels, he felt a warm body press up against his thigh and reached down absent-mindedly to stroke the fuzzy cat and feed it a piece of chicken.

* * *

Flavor: So, I'm not exactly sure where I plan on going with this. I know Tesla's a bit OOC, but come one, he's adorable anyway. Review and all that good stuffs.


	2. Will there be more?

More Flavor?: Okay, soooo, I'm still not completely sure where this is going but I feel somewhat compelled to continue writing. After I go to the dentist on Wednesday I'll probably stop writing it because I'll no longer be having these Nikola-centric dreams. Damn you Orajel!

Did I forget a disclaimer?: I own not this Sanctuary of which you speak! However, there are plans underway to acquire Jonathan Young for my own personal collection.

* * *

Abigail groaned as the alarm clock began to buzz loudly in her ear. Wrapping the covers securely around her the half-asleep woman hit the alarm off before rolling out of the bed and onto the floor where she looked like a badly rolled burrito. It took several minutes for her to unravel herself and even longer to stop stretching, yawning, popping, and outfit finding before she was ready to head into the bathroom and get ready for the day ahead. Once she was dressed in her usual attire and had gone back to make her bed, Miss Skerrit went into her living room to try and find her cat Samuel, who hadn't come when she poured his food. Leaning over the couch, she was met with a shocking sight. Oh yes, there was Samuel, curled up on the belly of her own imagination. The figment of her imagination known as Nikola Tesla had stretched out his long form across her couch and was fast asleep with her cat cleaning himself atop the man's stomach.

"Traitor. Samuel, must I tell you not to choose my figments over me? Shoo."

She nudged the cat gently with her hand and he scampered into the kitchen to do what all cat's spend their days doing; Samuel went to sleep in the windowsill. Looking back down at the man's sleeping form, Abigail smirked noticing how far his feet hung off of the armrest.

"You know, he's not that bad looking, almost kind of cute even. This just goes to show what happens when someone doesn't go on a date in two years."

Going back into her bedroom, she returned moments later with her comforter, which she momentarily draped across the back of the couch so as to gently remove the man's shoes from his feet.

"Wow, monkey toes…guess my imagination isn't as good as I thought."

Looking down at his long toes she smirked and shook her head before covering him with the blanket. Sighing she snatched up his coat from where it lay on the coffee table and his shoes, and went to put them in the entryway. Before leaving, she scribbled a word down on a post-it note and gingerly pressed it to his forehead. As she shut and locked the door, she didn't notice the single gray eye following her movements, nor did she pay much attention to the corner of the man's mouth twitching upwards into a cocky smirk. As soon as the door shut, Nikola Tesla, the vampire, reached up and pulled the post-it from his forehead. It had only one word on it, written in curvy letters, it said simply…'figment'; with that, the smirk disappeared.

* * *

"Had a cancellation today?"

Abigail was leaning against the check-out counter of 'Dust' examining the ingredients to a tea she'd been thinking about buying. Looking up from the list of ingredients that sounded like they belonged in a garden, she stared at the owner with a confused expression.

"Huh?"

The owner was a woman in her early thirties, with long wavy brown hair and quite a few too many bracelets that made her jingle every time she moved. Her name was Patty, well, actually it was Patricia, but she went by Patty. She was chuckling slightly, making the bracelets on her wrists clink along with her as she waved a hand in front of her upstairs neighbor's face.

"You really are out of it today, huh? I asked if you had a cancellation. You have whiteout all over your fingers."

Abigail looked down at her hands and smirked. Patty was right; she'd had a cancellation from one of her private students and had been forced to whip out her old nemesis, tape whiteout.

"Yup, you know, I don't know why I don't just get some of the regular stuff. It's not like it isn't cheaper. But when you pull out a bottle everyone looks at you like you're from the wrong century."

The woman just smiled and shook her head. She had grown used to Abigail's rants about the horrid whiteout tape a long time ago. However, it wasn't often that a student cancelled with the young pottery teacher.

"Business not good?"

"No, no, it's fine, but people just aren't that concerned with making art anymore. Why get clay caked to you if all you have to do is go to Wal-Mart? Hey, Patty? Have you seen anyone come out of my apartment today?"

She got an eyebrow lift that said 'Why? Should I have?'.

"Nope, Sam came down for a bit and made people uncomfortable enough that they came in the store. But other than that…"

Nodding a bit, Abigail purchased the tea and headed to her apartment with one last wave goodbye to the shop owner. Samuel was 'Dust's unofficial mascot; he would sit outside of the door and whenever someone would stand at the window too long without going in, Sam would stare at them with his head cocked until they did.

* * *

"Yoohoo, Sammy, I'm baack."

Abigail sang as she walked into her apartment. The cat meowed contently from his spot atop the couch as he looked up at her, obviously happy not to be kept waiting today. Reaching out, she scratched the top of the cat's head and smiled when she saw that there was no hallucination in sight. But then…

"Do you always sing to your cat? It's kind of creepy, and I'm a vampire saying that."

Damn.

"So you're still here then."

Abigail turned, expecting to see the figment coming out of some random spot she hadn't noticed. Instead he was inches from her face and grinning at her; sharp mouthful of teeth fully exposed. Putting a hand on his face she pushed him back with a sigh.

"That's too close, even for a hallucination. I had hoped that you'd be gone by now, I guess missing my date upset me more than I thought."

Tesla growled at being pushed aside and narrowed his eyes.

"For the last time; I am not a figment of your messed up imagination! I'm flesh and blood, and I'm not going anywhere until you apologize for interrupting my meal!"

"I'm not apologizing for anything to my subconscious. I thought you'd be taller though, maybe a bit more like Brad Pitt's character from Fight Club."

"I'm not…!"

Growling again Nikola reverted to his usual form and grabbed the girl's hand trying to pull her out of the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Downstairs!"

He marched her down the flight of stairs and straight through the double doors of 'Dust'. Pointing one long finger in the direction of Patty who was busy sweeping up the floors as she was about to close.

"You, hippy woman! Can you see me?"

"That's very impolite of you, but yes. Is there something I can get you? Oh, hello Abigail."

Abigail raised her hand in greeting with a shocked look on her face. With that, the former figment turned on his heels and pulled the still silent Abigail along with him. Turning to face her once they were safely back in her apartment, Nikola smiled.

"Believe me now?" Silence. "Um, hello?" Slap! "What exactly was that for?!"

"It was better when you were a figment of my imagination! Now I find out you're really just a pervert who broke into my house and has been eating my food!"

Nikola gaped at the girl. Was she serious? Shouldn't she be screaming in fear, begging for mercy?

"I'm not a pervert! You sleep in shorts and a tank top, if I was a pervert I would have taken advantage of that."

"Eww! You are a pervert, you watched me sleeping!"

Growling, Tesla rubbed his sinuses and glared at the girl.

"Are you going to apologize or not?"

"For what?"

"I already told you, you interrupted my meal last night by rushing in high heels blazing!"

Abigail cocked her head and thought for a moment before a look of recognition came over her face.

"Oh, it was you who was attacking that old man."

"Yes, now apologize."

"No."

"Why not?!" He was starting to lose his temper again; a streetlight outside burst just as it was coming on.

"I'm not apologizing for stopping you from killing some poor drunk. You should be saying you're sorry to me. I missed my date because of you."

"I don't apologize."

Crossing her arms, the girl lifted her eyebrows at the vampire in her living room.

"Then neither do I."

"I'm a vampire! I don't have to apologize."

"Then I guess you're just out of luck."

(Inside flavor: I had a bit of a Freudian slip on that last word and started to type 'lick' instead.)

Nikola glared at the girl before sighing in defeat. Dropping to the couch he began stroking Samuel as he came up to the man.

"Traitor."

"I'm hungry, feed me."

"Do I look like a maid?"

Tesla looked at her seriously, his head cocked to the side like Samuel often did.

"No, but if you give me 15 minutes I can get a costume to make you look like one."

It was Abigail's turn to growl as she stalked into the kitchen. Moments later she came back holding an empty bag with the words 'Jose's Chinese Cuisine' written on it in bold letters.

"What's this?"

"A bag. I know that education has declined since I attended school, but shouldn't you know that?"

"No, no, Mr. Squatting Vampire. This is an empty bag. Do you know what used to be in it?"

"I'm guessing, something from Jose's Chinese Cuisine; and I'm not squatting, I'm waiting for an apology."

"My churros used to be in it. Now they aren't. I didn't eat them. Sam can't open the fridge. That means that there's only one other person who could have done it."

"In my defense, you were gone an awfully long-OW!"

He clutched his shin tightly, fangs bared at the woman as she skipped away from him to the beat of the 'Jeopardy' theme song.

"I hate you."

* * *

What more Flavor?: Woo, okay, so I hope my one reviewer enjoyed this chapter, still no plot yet. Maybe tonight I'll get something resembling one. I just kind of thought that this was cute, actually I had the last bit already down, everything leading up to it I had to make up so that I'd break 2,000 words (someone's system is off, because MW says I only have 1,000 or so). So, Review! Review I say!


	3. When's the smut gonna happen?

**Is this Flavor thing still going on?:** So, this is how pathetically sick I am. There's been a forest fire going on here for like a week now, but since someone has been inside her room for the past four days without even getting dressed, I had no idea! Anyway, I'm still debating whether or not I'm going to continue writing this, but for the time being it amuses me.

**Disclaiming again?:** I still do not own Sanctuary and because of unseen events Jonathan Young is not yet within my grasp. But soon, very soon! Muhahahahah!

* * *

"So, Abigail, how was your date the last time we spoke?"

Abigail pursed her lips and looked across the desk at her 40-something year old psychiatrist.

"Non-existent. Some unexpected things came up and it just kind of fell apart."

"I do think that you need some sort of social interaction with men, Miss Skerrit. It's not entirely healthy and we don't want you secluding yourself like last time, do we?"

It was a rhetorical question, she knew that. Why was it that whenever someone wanted to make a point they would ask a rhetorical question and expect that to settle things.

"Actually Doctor Gobel, I have been socializing with a man recently."

"Oh?"

The doctor looked surprised and more than a bit relieved. It had already been a week since Nikola Tesla, the former-figment electric vampire (which sounded like a techno-rock band), had taken up residency in her apartment and taken over her cat's affection.

"Yes, he's…complicated to explain."

"Try."

"Well, he just sort of showed up, out of the blue. We don't really get along that well. In fact I think I might hate him a bit. But, he's very polite on most occasions and extremely intelligent. He drinks too much wine, and he eats all of my food but claims to still be hungry. For someone so thin I can't believe that he eats so much. Samuel likes him, a lot; Patty too, even though he was rather rude to her when they first met. He has great taste in art, but his music sucks. He's very organized and clean. But he did eat my churros. He ATE my churros! I hate him."

Doctor Janet tried to hide her smile behind her hand.

"Yes, I can see that. Nevertheless, I think that this sort of interaction is good for you. No more hallucinating then?"

Abigail chewed her bottom lip. Should she tell her about when she first met Nikola? Would she be given medication again? Who would take care of Samuel if they decided to lock her up in the crazy house?

"Nope, everything's been fine."

* * *

When Abigail entered the apartment she noticed little signs of her unwelcomed house guest everywhere. His folded blanket and pillow in one corner of the couch; the trashcan full of empty wine bottles that she'd not had a taste of; post-it notes marking things for him not to touch; the faint scent of burnt wiring and cologne; the folded newspaper with the crossword done in sharp penned letters.

"Pompous ass, no one does the crossword in pen."

She plopped on the couch and pet Samuel who was sleeping on the extra pillow she'd given the vampire to use.

"So, I give up, where is he?"

Everyday for the last week he'd been there when she got home, hounding her to apologize and then ordering her to fetch him things, even giving her shopping lists that she tore up and tossed in the garbage. But today? He was nowhere to be seen. Samuel yawned toothily and looked up at her with a look that said 'how the hell should I know? Now pet me human, pet me!' She sat there, petting the cat absorbed in thoughts of whether or not he had finally relented in seeking an apology.

"He would have left a note if he was leaving for good, right?"

Sam stared up at her, flicking his tail irritated that she'd stopped petting him.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's just out buying more wine, or fidgeting with something electric, or sucking the blood from some innocent pedestrian."

Nodding to herself as if confirming that he had to be up to something nefarious, Abigail got up to feed Samuel before heading into her room.

He wasn't there when she woke up, in fact, nothing had been moved. When she got home all of the lights were out and Samuel was in a very sour mood. By the Thursday she had replaced his pillow to its rightful spot on her bed and stored his blanket in the linen closet.

* * *

By Saturday, Abigail had almost grown accustomed to coming home to an empty apartment once again. So she was surprised to find that the lights were on and a familiar navy coat was hanging up on the hook. Samuel meowed happily to her as if saying 'I knew he'd be back, haha, look at how clever I am'. There were the little reminders of him everywhere again. He'd even finished the crossword. But of Nikola Tesla the man, there was no sign. That is until she heard a exasperated sigh from her bedroom of all places.

Upon entering she was met with a very unexpected sight. There, face obscured by clothes, was her missing vampiric squatter, tearing things out of her closet and tossing them nonchalantly to the floor. It took only seconds for her to cross the room and grab a firm hold of his slightly pointed ear and yank him out of the closet (**Flavorful note:** That kind of makes me want to read some Niko slash) and precede to glare at him.

"Bad vampire, bad! Very, very bad!"

Looking like he was being assaulted by a toddler, Nikola glared back and flicked her hand away.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing? I should be asking you what you're doing! You don't show up all week and now you're here rifling though my things! You don't go through a lady's closet…ever!"

"Well, it's a good thing that there aren't any-"

"Don't finish that sentence vampire boy; I'll spike your wine."

Smirking that horribly devilish smirk of his, Tesla lay a hand on the woman's shoulder sympathetically.

"I know it's been a long time since you've been on a date, but you're attractive, there's no reason to go to such-OW! Why do you keep doing that?!"

Nikola glared from the floor, where he was gripping his hurt shin and looking for all the world about ready to kill her.

"Because, for as smart as you are, sometimes the things that come out of your mouth are idiotic!"

She had figured out after the first kick that he wasn't going to hurt her until she apologized, so at every offensive remark, she'd taken advantage of her immunity. Plopping onto her bed, Abigail crossed her arms as the vampire played up his injured shin to the point of near ludacracy; muttering about how after being gone he's greeted with something as ungrateful as violence. After he had finally settled down and straightened back up, she did what he hated most, she opened her mouth…again.

"So, what were you doing? If you're going through a Hoover phase, please don't use my clothes they're not your season."

"Like any of these rags count as clothes. I'm looking for something that I wouldn't be too embarrassed to be seen with you in."

"I'm sorry that my clothes aren't up to your standards. Some of us haven't had over a hundred years to collect a decent wardrobe. Why are you looking for something anyway?"

"I'm taking you out to eat tonight."

Abigail narrowed her eyes.

"Why? Did you blow up the toaster again?! I swear to god Nik, I'll run you through with rods and pin you to the wall!"

"I told you! Your toaster was defective. Can't I take you out, after I've been gone so long, to get some fresh air and enjoy the last night of spring without having done something?"

"Yes, when you're planning on doing something."

Tesla took on a look of mock shock before snapping his long fingers.

"What about the dress that you wore when you rudely interrupted my dinner? The frilly one that made you look like a girl."

"It's in the laundry and I hate that thing. What do you mean by look like a girl?"

"Nevermind, nevermind."

He sat down a few feet from her on the corner of the bed and sighed, looking at her closet with disgust.

"So, where did you go?"

"Why, did you miss me?"

She glared at him before continuing.

"No, it was actually kind of nice not to have to empty the trash can every day. I have food from three nights ago in the fridge still!"

"Not anymore."

She sighed and looked at him.

"Even the churros?"

He looked guiltily at the ceiling fan. The next moment, Nikola Tesla, was shoved to the floor where he sat trying to regain his dignity.

"So, will you tell me where you went?"

"It's not important."

She was finally quiet for a moment. As that moment stretched out, Tesla became more and more aware of how silly he looked sitting on the ground; then she opened her mouth…again.

"Samuel missed you."

"And you did too."

"Didn't."

"Yes you did its okay. I know that I'm devastatingly handsome. I wouldn't blame you if you sat in front of the television, pining away for me, curling around my pillow. Crying yourself to sleep at night and touching-OW! Haven't you ever heard that you don't kick a man when he's down?"

Again, Tesla was nursing his shin as Abigail glowered at him.

"First off, technically, it's my pillow; secondly, don't think so high of yourself as to think that I would EVER be interested in a skinny little lath of a thing like you; and thirdly, I was, admittedly, a bit concerned as to your safety."

"Aw. You missed me. I'm touched. Now get up."

Nikola himself jumped up and smoothed his suit.

"I had a feeling that your clothes would all be hideous so I took the liberty of picking up a dress and some suitable under-things while I was away. I'm almost sure that I got everything in the right sizes. I have a brilliant memory."

Abigail's eyes were wide.

"Pervert."

"Not a pervert! Just…be quiet for a bit and get ready."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"…Fine."

She looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Get out."

"Ah."

After he'd left, Abigail began changing into the clothes he'd bought her. The brazier and matching panties fit were beautiful and fit perfectly, the same was true with the little navy dress that he'd picked out that split mid-thigh and fell in small flirty ruffles down to her knees where it met with same ruffled fabric that made up the hem. Looking at herself in the mirror, she let out a frustrated puff of air and pulled her hair out of its tight pony-tail.

"He's still a pervert."

* * *

**We're ending the chapter there?:** Sorry, I'd like to write about their date-not-a-date…thing, but I think it'll be much more interesting to stop here and leave you hanging. For anyone interested, the tidbits about Samuel are added because whenever I sit down to type my cat comes up and watches me. So, upon his silent insistence, I made him an OC, and since the real Nikola Tesla's best friend growing up was a cat, I figured it was only right. Also, I love one word conversations…oh so much. Review? Review! Review.


	4. What! Only one more?

**How much more Flavor can you get?:** So, I'm claiming pregnancy brain on this one; halfway through typing this entry I went into the kitchen with my empty bottle of water in my hand…and had no clue why I was there! It was 20 minutes later that I realized I was REALLY thirsty.

That has nothing to do with this chapter though…just felt like sharing.

**Disclaimer? What Disclaimer?:** Unfortunately I don't own Sanctuary, for if I did Tesla, Henry, and Kate would be nude the entire show.

* * *

"…I mean, who disappears for four days any then shows up with clothes?"

Dr. Gobel was startled from her paperwork as her usual 4 o'clock patient stormed into her office five minutes early.

"I'm sorry, Miss Skerrit?"

Abigail dropped into a chair and looked as if steam would begin to pour from her ears.

"The one I told you about, he just…drops off of the map, and shows up four days later telling me -telling me mind you, not asking me- to go to dinner with him."

"Ah, I see. Are the two of you moving past being acquaintances."

At this Abigail had to bite her tongue to keep from scoffing.

"No, definitely not."

"Well please; tell me about how dinner was."

"He took me to this cheesy Italian restaurant; you know the ones where they play opera over the speakers? Anyway, we get there, and he orders for me! Orders for me! How pompous can someone get? I would have been fine if it had been something good like pasta or…something like that. Guess what he ordered. Just guess. A salad! A salad. I'm dressed in this beautiful dress, with high heels that make me want to rip my feet off after half an hour, and he orders a salad for me."

"So, you didn't have any fun whatsoever?"

Abigail shrugged, staring down at Dr. Gobel's note pad that appeared to be nothing more than little doodles.

"We danced. That was okay I guess."

She continued looking down, thinking about how Tesla had finished half of the bottle of wine he'd ordered before he stood up and held out his hand. People were watching, waiting to see what she would do; maybe that had just been her imagination though. 'Don't be such a loser.' She'd pushed his hand away, but stood anyway. Nikola had muttered something snarky behind her as he followed her out to the dance floor. 'I have a confession.' She'd bitten her bottom lip and began pulling on her earlobe. 'Let me guess, you've always wanted to dance with a gorgeous magnetic vampire like myself.' That comment had earned him a glare. 'Totally Sparky, I want nothing more than to dance with an old man that breaks my microwave when he gets testy. No, I was going to say, the last time I danced was in high school. We ended the night with a trip to the hospital.' He'd grabbed her hand regardless of her past discrepancies and placed his hand on her hip. 'Watch it!' Growling about the proper placement of hands determining the dance, he moved his hand up to her waist. It was difficult at first, she was sure he'd have a broken toe if he hadn't been who he was. But after a few clumsy dances, she began to pick up on the moves and was fairly competent at following along with his steps.

"Was it really just 'okay'?"

Dr. Gobel looked at her patient knowingly.

"Yep."

The rest of their session went as usual, with only a few aggravated outbursts on Abigail's part. As 5 o'clock approached, Dr. Gobel began closing up their session.

"Miss Skerrit. Might I state an observation?"

"If I say no, will it make a difference?"

"No, not at all. I think that maybe you should look into your feelings towards this new acquaintance."

"You think that I'm starting to become attracted to him."

"No, I think that you've been attracted to him. However, I think that you may need to expand on this, I believe that it will be good for you."

* * *

Abigail had thought about what Dr. Gobel had said the entire bus ride back to her apartment. It was ludicrous to say the least. However, what if she was right? What if the reason she refused to apologize was because she didn't want him to go? As she unlocked the final lock of the door and pushed it open, she saw him sitting on the couch, fiddling with something which he quickly hid underneath the coffee table. She decided to tell him of what Dr. Gobel had said.

"You won't believe this; Doctor Janet thinks that I may be attracted to you."

"Okay."

He picked up the paper and began on the crossword; she narrowed her eyes.

"It most certainly is not okay! It's ridiculous! It's disgusting! I mean, you're so old!"

"Okay."

"I mean, even if I did, it's not like it would be because of the way you look. I mean, you're so skinny!"

"Okay."

"Could you stop saying okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

Sighing she plopped down next to him and began looking around for the remote. While looking, she caught a glimpse of what Nikola had been messing with. It was a rectangular piece of circuit board with soldered pieces of diodes which obviously had been added recently.

"Is that my remote control?"

Tesla picked up Samuel and began grinning at him, trying to ignore the glares he was receiving.

"Hello, kitten. How are you? Did you have a good nap?"

Sam simply yawned at the vampire and began padding at the man's slacks.

"Nikola, I asked you a question. Is that my remote control?"

"The good news is, you now can receive History International and turn on the overhead lights."

He took the instance to glimpse at Abigail. She was chewing the inside of her cheek, nostrils flared slightly.

"I have Samuel, you don't want to upset him do you?"

"I hate you sometimes."

"Oka-Oww!"

He gripped his shoulder and bared his fangs at the woman who simply pushed his face away.

"You smell like wine."

* * *

It was December, the metal stairs leading up to the apartment were blanketed with a layer of fresh slippery snow. She had long ago stopped calling it her apartment. Simply put, she had grown accustomed to walking through the door and seeing him stretched on the couch or disappearances for days at a time. It was a strange arrangement, but it worked for them both. She needed company, and he needed someone to deflate his ego every-now-and-then. Inside Tesla was waiting on Abigail to finish getting dressed. He had disappeared again, this time for two weeks. He was apologizing in his own way. She new that it was as close as he would ever get to saying he was actually sorry for something.

"You know, I am sorry I interrupted you that night. If I hadn't I might actually have room in my closet for something other than dresses."

She came out of the room and smirked at him, the new dress was a deep red that had a matching pair of gloves.

"I know."

The next day he was gone. It didn't worry her, he would disappear and reappear whenever the mood struck him. However, when February drew to a close, she began to accept that he wouldn't be returning.

* * *

**Flavor? I thought it was smell:** Okay everyone, there's only one more chapter left. Everyone say Aww! But seriously, it's been hard to write this since I never planned on going over a chapter or two. You should all feel loved. This last chapter will be set after Sleepers. I was hoping that they would have Tesla in last nights episode, but they didn't…so I get to use him some more. Oh yeah, for anyone interested, my wisdom teeth are coming through. Which means I can't get them out until after Lil' Wolf is born…so…crap. Anywho! Review…make me feel loved.


	5. Answersnot really

**End Flavor:** Well, this is it everyone, the very last chapter… are you sad? Well I'm not! To tell you the truth this fic has been driving me nuts. It wasn't really suppose to last this long and since I would feel bad-okay, I wouldn't feel bad…but I've been nagged by my resident ghost reader(Toshi, if you e-mail me it's not being anonymous)- if I didn't wrap everything up in a nice bow…well more like a scrap of twine that I found under my art supplies.

**Final Disclaimer:** You know what, if SYFY has enough free time on their hands to scan each chapter looking for a disclaimer, I will give myself up willingly to the proper officials. So, without further ado, onto the anticlimactic ending!

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I don't see why I'm expected to sit around quietly when they clutter grocery shelves with little chocolate eggs and rabbits. Besides, all I did was point out to that woman that by buying the Easter Basket she was giving a blessing of fertility to her nine year old. I don't see what the harm is in that."

"Regardless Miss Skerrit, when they asked you to leave the store, you shouldn't have referred to it as an intellectual holocaust."

Abigail was once again sitting in front of her therapist, Mrs. Janet Gobel. Chewing the inside of her cheek, the girl shrugged, hoping that the store wasn't going to press charges for the display she knocked over.

"Bad choice of words I suppose."

"Very bad choice!"

"Oops."

"So, how has the dating been going?"

"Well, to be honest, none of them are really all that…impressive"

"The doctor and the skydiver weren't impressive? What are you wanting? Them to be able to produce electricity?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Abigail entered '_Dust_' carrying three very large bagels with cream cheese and two White Mocha Freezers.

"I bring gifts!"

As she began eating her bagel a very short, very round woman appeared from the back room. Patty threw up her hands, the Buddhist prayer flags she'd been unraveling fell to the floor.

"Thank gods!"

"Which ones?"

"Hell, all of 'em! I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten since 3."

Abigail looked down at her cell phone display, and then back up at the pregnant hippy.

"You realize that it's only 6, right?"

"Silence woman, I must feed now!"

She grinned and began devouring one of her bagels. Abigail smiled and leaned against the counter watching the display of over dramatization. As Patty licked the last bit of cream cheese off of her finger, she propped her chin on her fist and cocked her head at Abigail in a creepy resemblance to Samuel.

"So, babe, how're you doing?"

"Fine…why do you ask?"

"Well, I just thought since…you know…since Nikky left, you've been a bit…distracted. I know it's been a while but, it's been almost a year since you met him, right?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me! I'll eat you!"

Abigail let out a small laugh and sipped at her drink.

"Really, I'm fine. I just, I don't know. He was annoying, but in some weird way I kind of miss him being around and breaking things."

"If a man irritated me as much as Nikky did you, he'd have to be a sex god! Just the sound of his voice would have to make me-"

"We never did anything like that!"

"I know, that's why I'm so confused as to why you're so hung up on him."

Abigail pursed her lips and sighed.

"I don't know either."

"If it was the pointy ears, Big Wolf has some cousins that are single."

Laughing, Abigail said her goodbye's and headed to her apartment.

* * *

Opening the door, Abigail was immediately aware of the presence of a navy blue dress coat hanging on one the hooks in the hallway. I took only a moment for her to register that it wouldn't be in her apartment if its owner wasn't. As she rushed into the living room she smiled broadly at the man with his feet stretched out onto her coffee table with her cat dozing in his lap.

"It's about time! You can't just disappear out of the blue for months at a time, what am I going to do if my cat gets depression because of you? For that matter, don't you own another color suit?"

Grinning again she made several attempts to hug him, but always stopped, not sure of how appropriate it was. Nikola merely looked up at the woman.

"What, no hi there Abi, sorry I ran off without fixing the alarm clock first? No, how've you been since I disappeared without notice and caused Samuel to mope around the house for days wondering when I'd show up again?"

"Do you ever shut-Ow!"

Jostling Sam awake, Tesla bent down, clutching his knee and muttering curses at her. Abigail cocked her head and frowned, knitting her eyebrows.

"Why aren't you all vampy?"

"You're making up words, and none of your business."

She dropped beside him and continued to examine him, waiting for him to bare his fangs at her. When that didn't happen, she began poking him gently in the shoulder.

"What happened? Is it a drug? Oooh, I know, you were kidnapped by Russian gangsters who implanted a chip in your head to make it so you can't vamp out anymore."

"You've been watching too much television again. Nothing like that happened at all. This is my own genius invention at work."

"Oh…why'd you do that?"

"Well it's not like I'd do anything like this on purpose, would I?"

Pouting a bit she pressed her should to his briefly, looking very mockingly concerned.

"Wanna talk about it, Champ?"

"No, and don't call me 'Champ'."

She repeated the action, this time laying her head on his shoulder to look up at him.

"Wanna get some ice cream, Tiger?"

"Do you enjoy mocking me while I'm down? I'm half of what I used to be, all I am now if a giant electro magnet!"

He crossed his arms and shouldered her off, staring at the television's black screen.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am."

"It's not your fault, I just had to be the good guy."

"You are a good guy. No matter how much you pretend you aren't."

That was when she did something that even Nikola's great intellect couldn't process until after the fact, she leaned in and planted a very soft, short kiss on his lips.

"Feel better."

"…I don't know."

Sighing, Abigail stretched out her arms and said earnestly;

"Do you want to try a hug then?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone."

Nikola leaned into her, feeling somewhat like a child as she wrapped her arms around him and smoothed his hair. Strangely enough, it made him feel better. Even though her bony knee was pressing into his side, and her nails were caked with clay, he felt like he could fall asleep leaning against her.

"There, there. It'll be okay, you'll always be special to me."

Growling, Tesla pulled away and scoffed.

"Can't you be womanly for one moment and comfort me?"

"So it's a woman's job to comfort, is it?"

"If you must state it so bluntly, yes. Yes it is."

Abigail let out a short scream of frustration and pushed him further away.

"You are so impossible!"

"I'm impossible, you never shut up!"

This time her anger was exerted on the man's shoulder in the form of a stronger than expected punch.

"I hate you!"

She got up and stalked into her bedroom. Seconds later, Tesla heard softly from behind him;

"But I am glad you're back. I missed you being around."

Smiling softly he shook his head and replied.

"I'm happy too."

* * *

**After Flavor:** Okay ladies and gentlemen…and Toshi, that's all there is. It was very short and there was only a small section with Tesla, but I didn't want it to be really fluffy…because that's just not how I do things. For anyone that's curious, yes, Patty is based off of me…ya know…except me with a job. *sigh* If only. In any case, I did enjoy reading over all of this again and I hope this inspires some more Niko/OC fics (really, the ones that are on here are mostly crap). Also, little bit of fun for anyone that follows my fics (Okay, so that's mostly AOSK Inc. people, Toshi, and the occasional Tocximaniac), I'm thinking about writing a bit of HP PWP featuring Harry and Draco…because Tom Felton makes me want to touch myself.

So, did you love it? Did you hate it? Think you can do it better? Wonder why Will can't put together that the hott naked chick in the bathtub is the same as the giant spider in the ocean? Think Will might just have a thing for large women with eight legs and the ability to rock his world? Whatever, let me know by writing a review…it makes me feel important.


End file.
